F-1
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Carreras de autos. Algo en lo que Francesco era un experto, McQueen un principiante, Hiro un expectador con varias ideas por explotar en la mecánica, Tadashi un camarografó que no se perdía ningún detalle, Hiccup un espectador que quería llegar a más y Andy un chico que se conformaba solo con mirar. -Toy story, Cars, Rise of the Guardians, Big hero 6 y How to train your dragon
1. Prologo

Bueno, antes de comenzar el pequeño prólogo de este fic que realmente no pude contener mis dedos a que lo escribieran (literal, tuve que interrumpir mi tarea de realizar mi formulario de 7 páginas para bioestadística para no quedarme con las ganas D': ) tengo que darles algunas aclaraciones y las advertencias mundanas de siempre.

Nota para las lectoras de mis otros fics: perdónenme, en serio, les juro que después del 11 voy a actualizar "Frescos días de invierno" T-T

 **Advertencias:**

*Ninguno de los personajes o series que aparecen aquí me pertenecen, solo están por culpa de mi amada partner que me mostro el FranxMcQueen y la inspiración vino sola

*Contenido homosexual, si no te gusta abstente de arruinar tu niñez

 **Aclaraciones:**

Este fic será contado desde diferentes perspectivas, habrá separaciones entre cada narración para que no se pierdan entre que sucede con Francesco, Hiccup, etc...

Otra aclaración y esta es la más importante (¿?) en esta introducción se hablara sobre algunos personajes únicamente, no desesperen, los demás vendrán en los siguientes

Y…perdonad los OC, espero no salirme demasiado de los personajes uwu

* * *

 _¿Por qué estás tan enojado hermanito?_

Hiccup ignoro por segunda vez en el día los intentos de su hermano mayor Francesco, sus intentos por sacarlo de sus casillas nuevamente después de que le choco "accidentalmente" su auto contra el garaje de sus padres.

-Fue todo mi culpa. Debí prever que esos idiotas iban a chocar

Hiccup hacía el mayor esfuerzo que podía para no soltarle el puñetazo en la cara. ¿Cómo podía realmente creer que Francesco se arrepentía de haber dañado el auto que tanto le había costado comprar, si se estaba riendo como si contara el chiste más gracioso del mundo.

-Si bueno, ahora sabes que la siguiente vez que tus estúpidos amigos te pidan el auto, les prestes el tuyo y no el mío. Si quieres partirte de risa por ver un espectáculo así, mejor ve al vertedero de carros para que veas como los destrozan y ya

-Estas equivocado Hiccup. Francesco no actuó por las razones que tú te imaginas

-¿Ah no?- Enarcó una ceja al no poder imaginarse que tipo de excusa le daría

-No. Ellos no eran mis amigos- Y la carcajada que se le escapó al castaño mayor, fue suficiente para provocar la ira del hijo de en medio que intento golpearlo pero termino en el suelo tras recibir una llave por parte del joven que seguía riendo por los "berrinches" que su hermano realizaba -¡Ya! ¿Por qué no mejor te compras otro? Oh espera, lo olvidaba. Tú con trabajo tienes para comprar la comida ¿Verdad?

-… ¿Ahora que paso?- El hijo menor de aquella familia ahora bajaba con cierto desgaste al haber escuchado la discusión de sus hermanos desde que entraron a la casa.

-Nada Andy, sube a tu habitación- Hiccup le hablo más cortante de lo que hubiera querido. Provocando otra risotada de Francesco que no se quitaba de su espalda y ahora señalaba a Andy como si fuera uno más de los meseros que iban a sus cenas donde celebraban las victorias que llevaba.

-Mejor antes de subir, tráeme algo de comer. Toda esta discusión me está dando hambre y las tonterías que dice Hiccup solo me dan dolor de cabeza. Tú sabes lo que a Francesco le gusta- Y levanto su mano con el billete en alto para que Andy pudiera agarrarlo fácilmente en su camino de la sala a la puerta que daba a la calle.

Ni loco le diré que quiero ser corredor de carreras

Hiccup dejo que ese pensamiento flotara en su cabeza mientras hacía el esfuerzo por escaparse del agarre que el italiano tenía sobre él.

A veces se preguntaba cómo había terminado con un hermanastro como el, hacía que se preguntara que era peor, si escuchar a su padre decir que tenía que seguir con las tradiciones familiares o hacerle caso a su madrastra sobre hacer lo que él quisiera y encontrarse truncado por su hermanastro que no paraba de repetirle que fabuloso era.

Parece más como una decisión sobre la forma de apuñalarme la cabeza

-(-)-

-No..Agh, no, todo esta mal. ¡Todo eso esta mal!

Tadashi interrumpió su reporte de laboratorio para dirigir su vista a Hiro que no despegaba la vista de la televisión donde ahora pasaban la carrera que había grabado junto con Honey hace apenas dos días atrás.

-¿De que tanto te estas quejando que no me dejas concentrarme?- Le pregunto sin estar enojado en realidad y dejando que su silla se arrastrara a donde estaba su hermanito para poder ver mejor la imagen –Tener trabajo y estudiar no es fácil sabes. Si tienes algun problema con mis drones tendras que decírmelo y no quejarte, no soy adivino.

-No Tadashi..no me molestan tus helicópteros con cámara

-Son drones..

-Lo que sean. Lo que me molesta es…¡Esto!- Y señalo de manera repetida a la estación donde el jefe de mecánicos hablaba y los encargados de los pits llevaban las llantas de un lado a otro –Es una zona poco explotada, no ponen empeño en lo que están haciendo…¡Solo son un montón de cabezas huecas que se limitan a cambiar las partes dañadas por nuevas!

-Por si no lo habías notado, de eso se encargan oficialmente. Genio.

-Pero podrían hacer más, podrían no solo "reemplazar" podrían "mejorar" ¿Me entiendes? Me refiero a que en base al desempeño que están llevando los otros corredores en su auto, ellos puedan utilizar algún artefacto para evitar derrapes, giros bruscos, contra la lluvia o todo terreno. Cosas que puedan sacar en menos de un segundo y no..¡Agh! Tadashi- Le soltó el manotazo al nombrado cuando noto que este volvía a su ensayo –Si no vas a escuchar todo completo no estés de preguntón.

-Perdón Hiro pero es que a menos que tengas una idea más clara del artefacto que quieres, no puedo ayudarte o apoyarte en mucho hermanito.

-Bien. Trágate tus malditos apuntes. Me encargare de esto yo.

De todos modos debe ser algún reporte que debe hacer en equipo con Honey pero lo hace todo el para no darle más "trabajo"

Hiro hizo una cara de asco.

No le desagradaba honey, era una chica agradable y divertida. Le desagradaba que una chica estuviera con su hermano y lo acaparara de esa forma tan desinteresada y natural.

No le desagradaba Honey, le desagradaba que le quitara la atención. Si, se escuchaba muy infantil, pero ese factor inmaduro era una de las pocas cosas que Hiro podía aceptar, pero eso iba a cambiar, oh si; se encargaría de que eso cambiaría.

* * *

Lo siento, como dije ando corta de tiempo pero sentía que si no escribía al menos el prologó la inspiración para el fic iba a escaparse y nunca lo comenzaría ;A;

Comentarios? Criticas? Cualquier cosa es bienvenida y más que grata para esta escritora bajo presión por los exámenes /3

Saludos y cuídense.


	2. Propaganda

Cha cha cha chaaaaaaa~n!

Si, se que debería estar actualizando cadenas de un esclavo y frescos días de invierno pero no podía dejar la inspiración tirada cuando me ataco para mi crossover más revuelto que un omelette mal hecho -corazón gay-

De forma rápida para no entretenerl s quiero decirles que: **Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo**

¿Por qué? Bueno, si vuelvo por aqui sera para actualizar rápido y no creo que me de tanto tiempo para desearles con musho amor que se la pasen bien :3 coman mucho, ya podrán adelgazar desde enero, engorden todo lo que engordaron en todo el año, saludenme a sus familiares, etc. -más corazones gays-

 **Aclaraciones:** Las mismas de siempre, ninguna serie me pertenece ni personaje .c.

 **Advertencias:** Ninguna por el momento, el shonen-ai ya vendra en el siguiente capitulo

 **Dedicatorias:** Para ti esposa mía, que me levantaste del suelo cuando me arrastraba como gusano en la semana más miserable de mi vida universitaria uwu -le lanza muchos corazones a su partner-

* * *

 _Francesco le gusta esto, a Francesco le disgusta esto_

-Bueno, parece ser que careces del intelecto suficiente para referirte a ti sin tener que hacerlo en tercera persona- Y allí estaba Hiccup con su segunda discusión librada contra su hermanastro que ahora se limpiaba los dientes de manera galante con uno de los palillos que había en la mesa, y una sonrisa se le escapaba de forma automática

-Hablo de esta manera para que personas de bajo intelecto como tú, hermanito, puedan comprender lo que mis grandiosas palabras quieren expresar. Sabes, no es fácil ser Francesco- Y le guiño el ojo como si le hubiera dado el mejor consejo que pudiera escuchar en toda su maldita vida.

-Creo que te entiendo… debe ser muy difícil soportarte a diario, oh espera. Eso hago yo.

Cualquier compañero que pudiera ver ese lado antipático del castaño, quedaría anonadado. Hiccup por lo general era amigable y verdaderamente accesible, pero eso cambiaba cuando decías el nombre de su hermano. Con eso podías lograr que su sonrisa se esfumara, sus ojos perdieran la alegría e incluso un dejo de sarcasmo se le escapara. Si, era difícil imaginar para muchos, esa expresión en su buen amigo.

-En fin, hoy iré a casa de Brutacio para hacer la tarea con los demás- Agarro su mochila, rindiéndose a la idea de poder ganar una conversación con Francesco e ignorando las palabras de "animo" que terminaron siendo un insulto con clase a su persona.

Se detuvo en el garaje de su casa, maldiciendo internamente al darse cuenta que su auto, si, SU auto no estaba por tener que mantenerse en servicio después de que le hicieron la graciosidad de chocarlo sin su permiso. Así que no le quedaba de otra que irse en el transporte o caminando.

Ese día solo podía ir de mal en peor.

Y como si el universo se tomara sus pensamientos como un reto personal, ahora había una enorme fila delante de la tienda de rosquillas (sus favoritas debía admitir) y si realmente quería comer una, fácil tendría que esperar más de media hora para llegar a ellas.

-Agh, los dioses me odian- Suspiro un poco resignado a tener un mal día y si no fuera por el hecho de que era una persona muy educada, habría soltado una maldición contra el tipo que se encontraba haciendo propaganda fuera de la tienda de autoservicio –Perdón- se disculpó sin muchas ganas mientras la botarga de aceite se volteaba a darle un panfleto

-¡No hay nada que perdonar mi buen aventurado amigo! ¿Chocaste por caminar muy rápido? ¡Entonces la carrera de la semana es para ti!

Hiccup balbuceo unos segundos al no encontrarle de forma inmediata el hilo a la conversación que ahora le tendía ese hiperactivo chico que seguramente tenía su edad y ahora le explicaba sobre el recorrido que iban a seguir los autos en aquella pequeña competencia que estaban organizando para recaudar fondos y dirigirlos a la construcción de una pista propia para la ciudad. Tenía que admitir que le llamo la atención el proyecto pero también se perdió un poco en las explicaciones donde el chico sacaba comparaciones con películas de acción o superhéroes como flash y la mujer maravilla

-Ok, creo que podría entrar si tuviera auto. Pero les diré a mis conocidos a ver si a alguno puede- Añadió con desgano y estuvo a punto de retomar su caminata vespertina sin rumbo cuando el edecán dijo algo que llamo su atención.

-Los autos son prestados, compadre. El primer lugar ganara el derecho a quedarse con el auto.

-…..¿Dónde me apunto?- Quizá no fueran a ser autos último modelo, pero si ganando podía volver a tener la libertad de ir a correr en los baldíos cerca de la escuela militar para desestresarse…pues entonces firmaría cualquier papel que le pusieran en frente.

-(-)-

-¡Hiro!

-¡Fred!

Ambos chicos se saludaron con ese saludo secreto que a opinión de Tadashi, ya estaban siendo más largos cada que se veían.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo de hoy?- El mayor de los Hamada se acercó a su amigo que volvía aun dentro de la botarga y se la quitaba de manera estrepitosa y torpe para poder recostarse en el sillón.

-Muy bien. A este paso podremos conseguir nuestra propia pista, tú trabajaras cerca y yo seré un ¡COMENTARISTA FAMOSO!

-Aja ¿Y qué hay de mí?- Hiro se señaló a si mismo cuando ninguno hizo mención a su idea de poder ayudar en la mecánica de la maquinaria

-Tú me ayudaras a restaurar los autos viejos de la familia para que puedan utilizarlos en la competencia del fin de semana. Puedes pintarlos como quieras y arreglarlos como quieras~

Los ojos del menor brillaron casi de inmediato y miro en dirección a su hermano por si le ponía un pero. Para su sorpresa Tadashi se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza como si estuviera enterado de esa idea desde el principio.

-¿En serio puedo?

-Si ¿Por qué no?

-¡Cool! Van a estar echando chispas

-Espero que sea por lo reluciente- Hiro río ante la preocupación que su hermano denotaba pero intentaba ocultar con la broma que disfrazaba la misma.

-Obviamente

-Y dime Fred ¿Cuántos competidores se han inscrito hasta ahora?

-Pues están: Larry, Philip, Sofía, Hiccup, Gogo, Jasón, Frederick, Jack, Peter…hasta ahora y es el quinto día de propaganda. Seguramente mañana se inscribirán los otros 3- Les explico con una sonrisa al tiempo que le tendía la lista de nombres a Hiro -¿Podrías investigar si tienen antecedentes penales o algo que pueda dar avistamiento de terminar en alguna tragedia meteórica?

-Claro.

Hiro se encogió de hombros al tomar la lista e ir a su computadora mientras Tadashi y Fred estaban hablando de algo sobre donde podrían poner las cámaras a lo que Fred solo estaba dándole la razón a Tadashi sobre cualquier propuesta que pudiese darle.

A Hiro casi se le escapa una carcajada cuando se encontró con los antecedentes de Gogo y la mayoría eran de tránsito y por exceso de velocidad en motocicleta. Fue avanzando y la mayoría estaba limpio o llegaba a tener pequeños percances con la ley como Gogo o ese tal Jack que había sido detenido por conducir en la playa con una cuatrimoto en zona donde estaba prohibido hacerlo. Lo que si llamo su atención fue una multa con una cantidad enorme que tenía uno de los competidores, Hiccup Haddock de tan solo 22 años ya llevaba dos choques, tres detenciones por haberse pasado altos en calle e incluso llego a atropellar a un ciclista que salió con heridas menores. Al revisar las fotografías de los hechos no pudo evitar dudar de las decisiones que había tomado Fred. No podía imaginarse a ese hombre que parecía de 30 detrás de un volante, era impensable, los problemas se notaban en su cara.

-Creo que tendré que hablar con el sobre esto…- Murmuro mientras continuaba explorando en la información de contacto e imprimía el teléfono y dirección del hombre (no podía considerarlo como un joven de la edad de su hermano) problema. Lo vigilaría y si se daba cuenta que podría darles problemas, lo daría de baja del sistema y listo.

Si, si no pasabas el punto de control que Hiro tenía en el lugar, no podrías entrar a competir. Le gustaba eso.

-(-)-

-Hiro, vigilar las acciones privadas es una sanción inmediata o- Baymax intentaba informarle a ese adolescente que ahora se ocultaba entre los arbustos del parque que sus acciones podrían ser ilegales, pero al tener cerca un gato curioso termino por distraerse y desviar su atención al felino que jugaba con uno de sus enormes dedos inflados.

-Donde esta ese tipo…- Hiro salió un poco de su escondite, solo lo suficiente para poder abarcar más terreno en su campo de visión pero no fue lo suficientemente precavido para evitar ser visto por uno de los chicos que ahora estaban jugando con el frisbee y termino siendo empujado por él.

-¡Enano! Fíjate por donde andas

-Creo que es más fácil que tú te fijes por donde vas. Con ese tamaño debe ser difícil moverse en este enorme mundo.

Ambos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada y Hiro no pudo más que aguantarse las ganas de soltarse a despotricar contra ellos.

¿Él era pequeño? Bien, bien, podía guardar la suficiente calma como para inventar algo que los haría pagar por sus comentarios y él podría regresar a llevar a cabo su venganza.

-Oww ¿Qué pasa pequeño? ¿Estás perdido?- Ahora una chica se había unido a la burla de los otros dos rufianes y los tres veían con la misma sorna al azabache que se levantaba lo más digno que podía.

-Tacio, Tilda, Patán- Una tercera voz interrumpió las risas de aquel grupo que ahora pasaba de la diversión al fastidio

-¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Nada, pero dejaron de pasar el fresbee y perdieron puntos

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es justo

-Si, además es culpa de este enclenque que está perdiéndose y metiéndose en nuestro camino- Brutacio señalo a Hiro que aún estaba mirando con desdén a los tres y ya planeaba que hacer contra ellos.

-Si se perdió ¿A ustedes que les importa? Brutacio, tú aún te pierdes y ya tienes 22

La gemela del nombrado soltó una carcajada al darle la razón a castaño que ahora les indicaba con gestos que alcanzaran a una joven rubia que parecía a punto de golpear a alguien y ellos solo se disiparon para dejar al dúo atrás.

-Perdón si son groseros.

-Nah, no importa- Hiro se encogió de hombros para fingir la madurez que no tenía al tiempo que se limpiaba un polvo imaginario de su hombro –Así son todos los adultos

-Sí, pero nosotros no somos adultos- Añadió con una sonrisa para terminar por sonreírle y tenderle la mano -¿Quieres unirte a jugar fresbee o realmente estabas perdido?

-No, estoy buscando a alguien cuando el tonto de allí se tropezó conmigo.

-Bueno, entonces buena suerte. Mucho gusto por cierto

-Igual. Hiro- Se presentó de manera corta para evitar formalidades y pasar directo a la parte cómoda donde ambos se mostraban amigables

-Hiccup. Hey, nuestros nombres suenan iguales- Comentó de manera casual el joven de descendencia nórdica que ahora no se daba cuenta de la sorpresa que embargaba el rostro del menor.

-¡¿Tu eres Hiccup?!

-…Depende quien lo pregunte- Hiccup parpadeo confundido por la sorpresa que había mostrado su ahora nuevo amigo -¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo malo?

-Am….no…no, nada. Es que...es...am...un nombre muy… ¿inusual?- Se esforzó por no verse demasiado obvio y la sonrisa de Hiccup le dio a entender que había tenido éxito en su pobre excusa

-Me lo dicen a menudo.

Ok, Hiro tenía que replantearse muchos de sus pensamientos en contra de "Hiccup Haddock". En primera, no era el mismo que aparecía en las fotografías de los detenidos. Segundo; el Hiccup que había conocido no parecía capaz ni de dañar una simple mosca y tercero y último…. ¡Era amable!

Si, tenía que averiguar que rayos pasaba allí.


End file.
